


Anniversary

by vindoletta



Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [4]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: One year ago, the lives of Piama and MC changed drastically.
Relationships: Piama of the Spring/MC
Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Anniversary

The blooming of the plum and cherry trees had come and went, and now their petals fell slowly to the ground like tears. To think that just one year ago, she was attending her grandmother's funeral, and just a few days later, her last wish would change Piama's life forever... it made Piama's head spin.  
  
It was so strange to be in a land where the seasons didn't remain static. Already, the air had become warmer during the days, although it was still cold at night. It was different from the Spring Quarter, where temperatures always stayed the same.  
  
Piama glanced inside the room when she heard the door open and close, and the shuffling of taking off shoes. Her wife approached her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
Piama hid her face on her wife's neck and closed her eyes.  
  
"Just thinking." She played with strands of silky red hair, letting them slide between her fingers. "I miss home."  
  
Her wife kissed her again, this time on the crown of her head.  
  
"Well, you're in luck, Your Majesty. It seems like Prince Arwin was able to convince his Council, and the treaty will be signed and approved in the next few days. If all goes well, we could be home next week."  
  
Piama disentangled from the embrace, looking at her with a frown and her arms crossed.  
  
"We better be! I want to celebrate our anniversary with our friends. So if those geezers don't hurry up I'm going to _persuade_ them personally."  
  
"We want them to open trade routes with us voluntarily."  
  
"Well, of course. I would just give them a nudge in the right direction. Or a push."  
  
The Queen chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"I am sure Prince Arwin has it handled. Besides, I wanted to spend time with you now that the most important issues have been resolved. Can you please turn around for a moment?"  
  
Piama complied, curious. An exquisitly crafted chain with a golden pendant fell against her breast. Full lips pressed softly against Piama's nape, making her shiver and blush.  
  
"Happy anniversary, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on the 3 sentence fic-a-thon currently ongoing on Dreamwidth: "Any, any, plum blossoms and cherry blossoms". 
> 
> Also a fill for femslashficlets's Tarot prompt table (the Star - Time to pause and reflect, contemplate what's precious and what's not.)


End file.
